Gideon: Tuba Warrior
Gideon: Tuba Warrior is the 30th episode of VeggieTales. The story is based on the story of Gideon from the Book of Judges, while the short is based on George Mueller. Plot As the show opens on the counter-top, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything burst in to host the show, overriding Bob and Larry. After reluctantly giving in, Bob walks off (leaving Larry, who is one of the Pirates), the Pirates read the letter, which asks, in essence, whether to trust God. The Captain, aka, Pa Grape, then tells the story of George Muller a man who "trusted God for everything." George Mueller The story is narrated by the Captain, as he tells it through the eyes of his ancestor Great-Grandfather Simon, a reporter for the Bristol Snoop, a tabloid-like newspaper. He goes to George Muller's orphanage and asks him non-sense questions ("Is it true you are running a school for alien dolphins?", "This is a turkey with the head of a cat") until he comes in with Muller to find that the orphanage is out of food and the orphans cannot eat breakfast the next day. They pray to God for food and the next day when Simon offers to go out and buy them food some friend of Muller's miraculously comes in and offers the children milk and bread. Gideon: Tuba Warrior Beginning with a montage of floats, as a victory parade for conquering the Midianites, Gideon stops the parade to explain that the large amount of praise lavished on him was not his to take. He then tells the "true" account, in which he reluctantly chooses to defend his country against an undefeated army of over 30,000 excessively hairy pickles, the Midianites, after an angel appears to him. Initially, he doesn't want to, and says that he's not a warrior, that he's afraid of the dark and screams like a girl, to which the angel replies, "He (the Almighty) chose you", "to say the truth I'm afraid of the dark too," and "Put me in the dark and I scream like a girl too." Gideon then asks for the miracle of a wet fleece and dry ground, which when the sign is complete, asks for another sign that the fleece be dry and the ground around drenched. This sign is completed too and Gideon accepts his job. When Gideon's sizable army is reduced to six carrots and six peas, he learns to trust God and is able to defeat the Midianites with horns and flashlights. Finishing on the countertop, the Pirates are confused about Gideon's story as they did not know who he was (beyond their knowledge of his bibles in hotels). However, Bob comes on and acknowledges he put the story in when the Pirates seemed to be at a lack for inspiration. After congratulating the Pirates for a good job on the show, Qwerty gives a verse and the Captain declares his desire to make a Pirates Who Don't Do Anything movie. Nobody is interested at first, and the show ends with the Captain saying he hopes he can get the funds necessary. Fun Facts Explanations * Pa Grape mentions about Gideon leaving bibles in hotel rooms. He is probably referring to Gideons International, a evangelical Christian organization known for producing and giving free bibles. Trivia * The episode's working title was Gideon and the Horn of Scorn. * This marks as Brian Roberts' directorial debut. * Pa Grape is the only character in the episode to have a main role since he played both his great grandfather and the angel. On top of that, he also took over as host since he's part of the Pirates. * According to Brian and Tim, there were a few differences between the per-production and the final version. ** There was a scene that Simon was gonna place an ad in the newspaper to give help for George Mueller's orphanage, but Mueller feels upset about this and tells him that he's only asking for God's help. This was then removed due to it not being factual. ** Originally, the milk on the bottles were just gonna be solid. However, the technicians went above and made it actual liquids inside. ** Originally, the scooters in the parade were gonna be reused models of Alfred's from the the previous episode. However, the modeller didn't get it and made a new one based on the concept art. Gideon's brothers were going to be psychically bigger. But they changed it to make more funny like in Little Joe. * The doodle of the dinosaur on a spaceship on Simon's notebook was drawn by Paul Dobson from Arc Productions. * When this aired on Smile of a Child, they removed the George Mueller story and the Silly Song. Remarks * Because both the George Mueller and Silly Song segments were cut in the Smile of a Child broadcast, it makes the Pirates taking over sorta pointless, since they have more of a role telling about George Mueller. * The song Mueller and the children were singing was "His Eye Is on the Sparrow". But that wasn't written until after his death. Brian Roberts acknowledged this, but he states it's kept in because it feels an appropriate song about God. * This is one of the few times Annie doesn't wear glasses. Inside References * The piano George Mueller plays is the same one from the ice cream parlor. * The marching band music originated from Bully Trouble. * When Pa was reading the books for angels, you can see Hope on the front cover. Category:Episodes Category:Bible annotations Category:2006 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2006 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2006 Category:1997-2007 Category:1997-2008 Category:1997-2009 Category:1997-2010 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2006 Category:1998-2007 Category:1998-2008 Category:1998-2009 Category:1998-2010 Category:1998-2011 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2006 Category:1999-2007 Category:1999-2008 Category:1999-2009 Category:1999-2010 Category:1999-2011 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2007 Category:2000-2008 Category:2000-2009 Category:2000-2011 Category:2000-2012 Category:2000-2013 Category:2000-2014 Category:2000-2015 Category:2001-2006 Category:2001-2007 Category:2001-2008 Category:2001-2009 Category:2001-2010 Category:2001-2011 Category:2001-2012 Category:2001-2013 Category:2001-2014